Back to the Past
by Yoshida Knight
Summary: Yoshida goes back to the past to try and stop her family from their mistake. There is a bit of a twist though. R
1. Get Away

(Disclaimer: I don't own any Nintendo Characters or any other character, (or vehicle) in this story. I did create my own characters from those though….so don't expect to see a Yoshida action figure anywhere ^_^. So yeah.)  
  
Yoshida: Ok, I am taking a break from my other story, and writing this one (which is connected to that story….) Now I know this is some what of a cross over….but it just has KITT (and a com-link) from Knight Rider in it, and the Delorean Time Machine (which I gave it a personality) from Back To The Future. But it is still 98% Yoshi. (shoot, got another idea….ANYWAY)  
  
On with the story.  
  
Yoshida sat alone under a tree looking on at the festival going on before her. Today was Family Day, a time where all the Yoshis come to Kumquat Valley, and hang out with their families. The weather was beautiful. The sun shown brightly, and there were only a few puffy clouds in the sky. The area smelled of fruit pies, and other assorted goodies. Yoshida looked up at the clouds and stared at them. Then a familiar face blocked her view.  
  
"Hey Yashi, what's going on?" Yoshiko asked. He sat down next to her, and offered her a drandi berry (btw, I made them up). Yoshida refused. He now knew that something was wrong. It was practically impossible for anyone to pass Yoshida with at least one of those berries without her clobbering them for it. She was so addicted that she was easily caught by Sir and Erick because of those things. Something was wrong. "Yashi, are you ok?"  
  
"No. But I survived this long. I'll be fine." Yoshida said, looking down and began playing with a leave that had just fallen.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Family Day…" Yoshida said. She closed her eyes. Yoshiko knew somewhat what she was talking about but was still confused.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Well, I see all you guys having fun with your families. I wish I had one. But no! Sir had to kill them. For what? I was never told. Whatever they did to deserve their death, I wish they never did." Yoshida said. Yoshiko leaned over, and gave her a hug.  
  
"You do have a family. You have Nat, Summer, Sashi, Nobi, KITT, DL (the Delorean) and me."  
  
"Yeah I know, and believe me, I appreciate you guys so much, but I still wish I could have at least met my mom and dad."  
  
"I understand." Yoshiko didn't know what to say. Was there anything TO say?   
  
"I wish they didn't get themselves in trouble. If only we could change the past…." Yoshida began to say. She perked up. Yoshiko knew what was coming next.  
  
"No Yoshida! You could be playing with fire doing that! You know it is dangerous!"  
  
"I know…" Yoshida said. "But what if I could prevent whatever it was, and save my family! Having my family here, and not being pursued by that dumb koopa, is my biggest dream, and I can make it come true!"  
  
"I know how much you want that, but who says that Sir still won't be coming after you. You wouldn't have met any of us. And I am sure I speak for everyone when I say we wouldn't know what to do without you!"  
  
"Yeah I know…." Yoshida trailed off.  
  
"I don't mean to sound selfish or anything, but please promise me you won't time travel. For both yours and our sake."  
  
"Alright." Yoshida said with a tone of disappointment.  
  
***  
  
The day ended, and Yoshida called KITT to come pick her up. He pulled up to where she was, and opened the door.  
  
"Hello Yoshida." The black Trans Am said.  
  
"Hey KITT." Yoshida sighed.  
  
""You seem down. I am guessing you didn't have a good day."  
  
"It was ok. Bad at first, but I mingled with my friends."  
  
"Then why are you so blue, as they say?"  
  
"Just seeing everyone with their families got me down."  
  
"Oh. It's going to be alright. I mean, you do have DL, the crew and I. We will always be your family. Even though I am a car, and you are a Yoshi, doesn't mean we aren't family. I have learned from past experiences that anybody can make a family, related or not. It is all about love. There are others out there with nobody. At least you have someone to come running home to, or to be there for you," KITT said. He hoped he said the right words.  
  
"Thanks KITT. You are right. Just because we aren't blood related, doesn't mean I don't have a real family." Yoshida said, perking up a bit.  
  
"Happy I can help. Now let's get home. My power packs needs to be recharged." KITT said, starting his engine. The silent hum of his engine made Yoshida smile. It was soothing to her in a way.   
  
***  
  
Yoshida woke up early the next day. She walked outside her house and saw Jeorki (a totally made up dragon, I have created…called a Konodon) went for a morning flight. She walked to the garage, and opened the door.   
  
"Good morning guys." Yoshida said to DL and KITT. DL was facing the back wall. Both cars usually park with their nose to the garage door. "What's up with DL?"  
  
"Oh, he got angry with me again. He thought that I micro-jammed his circuitry." KITT said. Yoshida pictured him rolling his eyes, if he had any.   
  
"Well, I am going to take DL out for a run. I promised him I would take him to the field so he could fly around. He felt trapped with all these trees." Yoshida said.   
  
"Alright." KITT responded. He usually had a jealous nature towards his drivers driving a different car than himself, but he got used to DL. DL had a personality like him, and he didn't mind (anymore) that Yoshida drove DL as well. If it was another car other than him or DL, he would be upset.  
  
DL backed out, dimming his headlights at KITT. Yoshida hopped in and they were off.  
  
***  
  
"Ok, DL. Let me down. I had enough roller coaster riding today." Yoshida said trying not to throw up. She hated roller coasters, and DL was really good at acting like one, swerving this way and that, flipping upside down, and the like. DL lowered to the ground, and Yoshida got out. DL continued doing his tricks.  
  
Yoshida walked as best she could, without falling, to a rock and leaned on it, trying to regain herself. She slid to the ground, and continued watching DL, who was now showing off for her. Yoshida clapped.   
  
Just then something moved in the bushes behind her. She paid no mind to it. There were a lot of little animals around. It could have been anything. But then she heard something else.  
  
"Yoshida" a familiar voice called out to her. Yoshida cringed. Two seconds later Sir and Erick were standing on either side of her.  
  
"So, I hear you were at Family Day, without your 'family'. That is very depressing. I would have been happy to be here." Sir said. Erick began laughing, and Sir joined in. Yoshida looked down in disgust. "I bet it was very depressing for you. Not being with your family. But you see, I can make that happen for you." Sir chuckled. Yoshida got up and was ready to run, when Sir grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Away from you!" Yoshida said, throwing a flame at Sir's hand. Sir started jumping around, yelling in pain. Yoshida ran.  
  
"Should have never given her those powers." Erick said.  
  
Yoshida ran to DL who was on the ground ready for her. She hopped in, and he shut the door. Sir and Erick began running towards the still car. Yoshida got an idea.  
  
"DL, Do you have enough fuel to time travel?" She asked. DL got excited, and he revved his engine. He loved time traveling. Yoshida got a mischievous smile on her face, and turned on the time circuits. She punched in a destination, and checked the flux capacitor. "Alright DL, lets go!"   
  
By this time, Sir and Erick were at the car, trying to break through with their claws. DL put himself into drive and started skidding before he went. The back went side to side, hitting Sir and Erick, and the DL was gone. Sir and Erick got up and walked over to the flame trail left by the Delorean.   
  
On the path towards where they were was the Yoshi crew. They saw Sir and Erick standing by the flames, and started running.   
  
"Oh no!" Nat said. "What happened now?" They caught up with Sir.  
  
"What did you do now?!" Nat exclaimed.   
  
"I didn't do anything! The brat evaded me again!" he said. Then both he and Erick stormed away, grumbling to themselves.  
  
"Oh dear. Now where did she go?" Sashi asked.  
  
"I wish I knew!" Summer responded. She looked at Yoshiko who had this shocked look on his face. "Yoshiko, are you alright?"  
  
"I can't believe it! She promised me…" He said.  
  
"She promised you what?!" Nat inquired quite loudly. He looked as if he almost was going to jump Yoshiko if he didn't answer him in two seconds.  
  
"Well, we were talking yesterday about her family. She wished she could have met them, and wished she could have changed what they did. But unfortunately, she had DL. I asked her to promise me she wouldn't time travel back, and she said she would, but…" He trailed off and pointed to the area where the fire died down.  
  
"This is great! She is going to help her family!" Nobi said. He began dancing around happily chanting. Nat grabbed ahold of him.  
  
"Nobi! She could mess something up! It is very dangerous to time travel!"  
  
"Oh." Nobi said, with a bit of confusion in his face. Nat didn't bother to explain.  
  
"Well, what are we to do?" Summer asked.  
  
"I dunno." Nat said. He then became excited.  
  
"What? what?" the rest asked in unison.  
  
"We could at least check her progress there. I mean, if she went there to help her family, she is bound to show up in older newspapers."   
  
"Where are we going to find those. I mean, the library might have gotten rid of those older papers a long time ago." Summer said.  
  
"We go to KITT. He has all the information!" Nat said. He turned and ran towards Yoshida's cave. 


	2. The Truth Revealed

DL turned on the heat to melt the frost off the windows from the traveling, as Yoshida squinted to see past it. She didn't know whether it was safe to walk out or not, but she took her chances. She hoped she went early enough to before her family's attempt to kill Sir.   
  
She stepped out into a field, almost like the one she just left, but now had a few more trees. She went towards the front of DL, and went to lean on his hood. She forgot he was freezing cold, and jumped up with a yelp. DL beeped.   
  
"DL, you stay here. I am going to go find my family." Yoshida said. She walked on the path up the hill, and looked out over the villages. All seemed familiar to her. They were in the same spots, maybe a few houses weren't there, but other than that it was relatively the same. However, there was one village that she had never seen before.   
  
"I guess that is a good spot to start." Yoshida said to herself. She looked towards the clock tower of Yatisha Hall, to see the time, then looked at her watch. It was three hours off. She shrugged, and walked towards the mysterious village.   
  
The village was ransacked. There were objects, and possessions all over the ground. Many shades of green Yoshis were wandering around cleaning up the mess. Yoshida walked up to a Yoshi, about her age, and asked what was up.  
  
"Sir came through here again. I dunno why he has to bother us, but he does. I wish it would end." The Yoshi said, almost in tears. "Who are you, anyway? I never seen you before."  
  
"I am Yoshida Knight. I come from an island a little ways from here."  
  
"Hi, Yoshida. I'm Nika." The Yoshi smiled.  
  
"Hey. Can I ask you a few questions?"  
  
"Sure. But first, I need to help get this place cleaned up. Can it wait for a while?"  
  
"Sure. No problem. Is there anyway I could help?"   
  
"Yes. That would be great. Pick up whatever you can and lay it in a pile over by that tree. The owners will get it from there. Thanks!" Nika said. She then went back to work.  
  
Yoshida picked up a few items. She looked at them closely. She was with her family; she could feel it! She held onto those items as tight as she could before she put them next to the tree. When she got to the tree, she recognized it. This is the tree she climbed up on her first night on the island. She knew there was something special about that tree. When she climbed it, she felt safe. Nika walked up to Yoshida.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked, as she put down her load. "You're staring at a tree." She giggled. Yoshida smiled.  
  
"I am ok." Yoshida said. They both walked back to the houses and picked up more stuff.  
  
Finally everything was picked up, and returned to their rightful owners. Nika and Yoshida sat down and began talking.  
  
"So, what were your questions?" Nika asked.  
  
"Yes! How long has this koopa been after you guys?" Yoshida asked.  
  
"Well, he isn't just after us. He is after all the Yoshis on this island. There is nothing special about us, that I know of, that he will single us out. I guess it was our turned to be 'graced with his presence'." Nika said sarcastically. Yoshida laughed.  
  
"Ok. Do you know if any Yoshi in this family ever threatened him physically? Like ever was about to kill him or something?"   
  
"Not that I know of. I dunno who would be goofy enough to threaten Sir. I would have to commit them to some institution if that was the case. That is, if Sir didn't take care of it himself." Nika giggled. Yoshida jumped for joy inside. She wasn't too late.  
  
"Did anyone ever threaten him when he wasn't around?"  
  
"Oh, well, I am sure everyone has one time or another. But no one did to his face."  
  
"Ok. Thanks!"   
  
"You're welcome. But why did you want to know?"   
  
"Just curious."  
  
"Hey, my sister and her fiancée are having a party tonight, in honor of their wedding! Do you want to come?" Nika asked excitedly.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
***  
  
It was time to go to the party, and Yoshida could hardly control herself. She was with her whole family all at once. She was experiencing one of her family's parties. And what a party it was! There was music playing, and so much food. People were associating with each other while others danced. Nika wanted Yoshida to meet her sister, and dragged her to the table.  
  
"Hey Suri! I want you to meet Yoshida. She came from another island." Nika said. The Yoshi turned around. She was close to Yoshida's color, and had Yoshida's eyes. She smiled at her.  
  
"Hey Yoshida. I always loved that name. I was planning on naming my child that." She said in a sweet tone. Yoshida felt her heart racing. Her mind filled with so many thoughts. She also felt a hole inside her fill. Could this be? Could this be her mom? Sir always mentioned that he named her "Yoshida" because of her mom. He thought that was the least he could do after killing the family. She became overjoyed. How she wanted to jump on her and give her a big hug, and never let go. Suri continued. " My name is Suri. And this is my fiancée, Kenji."   
  
"Why, hello, Yoshida. Nice to meet ya, and I hope you enjoy your visit here at this island." Kenji smiled. Kenji was a normal shade of green, and had dark brown hair. His eyes were gray, and was kinda cute.   
  
'Daddy.' Yoshida thought.  
  
"Thanks. I am having a good time with this group so far!" Yoshida said, smiling back.  
  
"That's great! Sit down, stay awhile. Have some fruit salad." Kenji said invitingly. He leaned over and put a hand to his mouth blocking Suri. "Just don't eat all the drandi berries. Suri would go crazy!" He joked. He got a hit from Suri who giggled.   
  
"Yeah. I love those berries. They're my favorite." Suri said.  
  
'That's where I got my addiction from' Yoshida thought.   
  
"So, what island are you from exactly?" Suri asked.  
  
"It's a ways from this island. Very beautiful." Yoshida said. She had a hard time saying the word 'beautiful'.   
  
"What's it called? I explored almost every island on this planet. I even snuck onto Forbidden Island. What excitement THAT was. Almost got caught. Did you know that that koopa has such a nice decorative castle? All those rugs. He must have stolen them from the human world." Suri said excitedly. She was obviously proud of her achievement getting onto and off the island. Yoshida shook.  
  
"Yeah. I know." Yoshida managed to say. " I was in there once. He is a very nice decorator. I do love the carpet he has in his den, the red one with gold trim around it." Although she wasn't too fond of the subject, she was happy she had something to talk about with her mom. She didn't care at this point, as long as they were getting along.  
  
"Oh you poor dear. What happened? Did he capture you?" Suri asked concerned. Yoshida put her hand over her upper arm, and began rubbing it.   
  
"Well, you could say that. He had a problem with my family." Yoshida said. She looked downward.  
  
"Well, I am happy you survived."   
  
"Yeah. Me too. Hey, why did you want to go there in the first place?" Yoshida inquired.  
  
"I was young, and immature. I wanted to prove that I was brave and also to take a risk. I wasn't being very smart. Boy, did I get in trouble THAT night!" Suri said. Nika giggled.  
  
"I remember that day. Dad was SO mad." Nika said. Suri joined in laughing.  
  
"Well, it's getting late." Kenji said. "I think it is time to wrap this up."  
  
"Well, nice meeting you Yoshida. Hope to see more of you!" Suri said.   
  
***  
  
"Mysterious car appears. Could this be a trick?" Nat began reading one of the headlines from a newspaper on KITT's monitor. "Yoshis claimed to have heard three booms, and a flash. Some went to investigate and found a souped up car. The car began driving away, as if it wanted to hide. Some thought it could be one of Sir's devious tricks… Look, it's DL." Nat said, pointing to a picture, which KITT blew up.  
  
"Well, I guess she made the papers. DL, a trick car from Sir? Never!" Summer said.  
  
"Don't fool yourself" KITT said.  
  
"Oh, KITT." Sashi sighed.  
  
"What else is there?" Yoshiko asked. KITT searched through the rest of the archive.  
  
***  
  
Yoshida spent a few days in the village, but slept in DL. Yoshida's parents' wedding was that weekend coming, and Suri couldn't control her self; she was so excited. You can see she loved Kenji very much.   
  
Sir made a few more visits, and according to Nika, that was unusual that he visited that often. Yoshida became worried.   
  
"Yeah, I dunno why he is coming by so often. It's not normal. He must know something special is coming up." Nika said. "Or possibly, he feels threatened by you, no offence though."  
  
"No offence taken, but what do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, since he captured you once before."  
  
"He might not remember. It was such a short time anyway." Yoshida said, trying to get out of the rut she was in.   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Yeah, I am starting to get annoyed though myself. I hate when people barge in uninvited so often." Yoshida said. She felt rage fill her because Sir visited her family so much. She was becoming defensive for her family. She would do ANYTHING to keep Sir away from her family and to prevent her family from doing anything dumb to get themselves into trouble.  
  
***  
  
It was the day of the wedding, and Yoshida was on her guard. Sir had visited twice a day and Yoshida was feeling threatened for her family.   
  
'I hope he doesn't come today. He isn't helping at all, coming here twice a day. How can I prevent what happened if he keeps coming? Someone is bound to make a false move, if they are feeling threatened enough.' Yoshida thought. 'Ok, Yoshida, Calm yourself. You are at your parents' wedding. It will run smoothly, and perfectly. Nothing will go wrong.' Yoshida took a deep breath.   
  
Suri and Kenji were up at the alter, and they had just said their vows. They kissed, and turned to leave. That's when Sir popped up.  
  
"Aww, how cute. The two love birds, finally got married." He said with a chuckle. Yoshida rolled her eyes, as everyone gasped and coward in fear.   
  
'This is insane. How could this happen? Why must he mess up my parents' wedding!' Yoshida grew angry. Her 'koopa' side began to show, as her face became full of rage. She lost control of her temper.  
  
"How could you be so inconsiderate?" Yoshida said, spinning around towards Sir, who became surprised.  
  
"It's my nature." He said.   
  
"Go away! You are not wanted here!" Yoshida yelled. She pointed her finger towards his island, telling him to leave.  
  
"Why should I listen to a Yoshi, not to mention a stranger?" Sir chuckled. "If I want to bust up a beautiful wedding, I can. There is nothing you could do to stop me."  
  
Yoshida's wings sprouted angrily, and she went rushing towards him. They went tumbling out the door. Yoshida rolled off of him, and ran to a sign. She pulled it up, revealing a metal point at the end.  
  
The other Yoshis looked out the door and the windows, afraid to cheer on Yoshida. Sir looked at the point of the pole, and back at Yoshida.  
  
"If you want an extra spike coming out of you, I suggest you leave now, and don't come back for a long time!" Yoshida said sternly. Sir looked at her in surprise.  
  
"You won't get away with this, Yoshi. You will pay!" And at that, Sir was gone.  
  
'You will pay?' Yoshida repeated in her thoughts. She looked at the weapon in her hand. 'Oh my gosh! What have I done?' The pole dropped.  
  
Despite the cheering and congratulations she got from her family, she wasn't proud of herself. She broke down in tears and ran away. The other Yoshis became confused and looked at each other.  
  
"What is the matter with her?" One Yoshi said.  
  
"I dunno. I would be proud of myself if I did that." Another said.  
  
"I guess it is the shock that she stood up to him like that got to her." Kenji said.  
  
"I don't know, but she sure was brave. I am definitely naming on of my children Yoshida in honor of her." Suri said. Kenji nodded in agreement.   
  
***  
  
Yoshida ran to DL and jumped in. She started him up, turned on his time circuits, and punched in the destination she came from. She put DL in hover mode, and hit eighty-eight mph, and was gone. Her family never saw her again.  
  
When she got back to present time, everything was normal. She drove back to her cave, where she was met up with her friends.  
  
"It was my fault!" She cried as she got out of DL. The crew looked up at her, and Nat ran over to hug her.   
  
"We had KITT look it up in the newspaper archives. I am sorry Yoshida." Nat said. The others came over to join them.  
  
"It was me! I determined their fate! I was the one who threatened Sir. Sir got revenge on them because of me!" Yoshida said, holding onto Nat tightly. "I couldn't control my temper. I was so mad at him. I couldn't contain myself."  
  
Nat tried calming her down.   
  
"I am sorry mommy! I am sorry Daddy. I am sorry Aunt Nika! You had to suffer for something I did. MY life shouldn't have been spared!"  
  
"Shhhhh." Nat said. He rocked Yoshida back and forth.   
  
Yoshida: Yeah, I know. In both stories I have up now, I am always depressed, but truthfully, I am a fun loving, happy girl. Really! XD Please read and review and tell me how you liked it (or didn't like it). :P 


End file.
